Kellyn and Luana: Trapped
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: When Kellyn ends up getting trapped in the Vien Forest, he begins to wonder how he'll get out until Luana ends up saving him. Will love end up blossoming between the two Rangers?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Kellyn and Luana: Trapped

Kellyn, the young and adored Vatonage Ranger, managed to storm Altru Tower along with the other Top Rangers, Luana, Sven, Wendy, and Keith. The reason they infiltrated the fifty floor skyscraper was because its main purpose was to be used as the Incredible Machine to control every Pokémon in Almia. With there being twenty million residents in Almia and every person owning at least one Pokémon, this was a serious problem that had to be fixed. In fact, the now former President Blake Hall was the mastermind to this terrible scheme, and his plan was thwarted thanks to the work of the Top Rangers. Now that Almia was saved, Kellyn had time to relax and he decided that strolling around Vien Forest with Luana would be just what he needed. Kellyn figured that just the two of them would be relaxing, considering that Top Rangers had their Partner Pokémon living inside the Ranger Union once their human partner isn't on a mission. However, Kellyn found himself getting flustered around Luana, considering that he's had a crush on her ever since he first met her at the Vientown Ranger Base.

"Man, it's hard to believe that Almia is so peaceful now, though I wouldn't have it any other way. All of us Rangers have been working hard to capture the remnants of Team Dim Sun, though it's been difficult. Speaking of working hard, I still remember how disheartened you were when you weren't able to increase in rank alongside me at the Ranger Base, even when you did the same work I did." Kellyn said.

Luana turned to Kellyn and grinned at him, her hazel eyes dazzled in the sun, which managed to render Kellyn speechless as they continued on their walk.

_'__Wow…she's so amazing…every time I see Luana, her intelligence and beauty just stuns me. If only I could tell her how I felt about her, maybe I will one day.' _Kellyn thought to himself.

"I know, it feels sort of weird now that Almia is back to normal! I'm just glad we don't have to deal with any annoying Team Dim Sun grunts. As for that whole fiasco at the Ranger Base, I'm glad you were there for me, Keith's father really didn't seem to like me at all. If you were unable to uncover evidence that he was withholding information to give to the Ranger Union about our work, I'd probably be at the Ranger Base forever! I'm glad that Barlow is the new base leader now, though I feel awful if I caused any tension between you and Keith, I heard that you and him were friends in Ranger School." Luana said.

"No need to feel bad about that, he and I are still friends, but we don't talk much since he went back to Fiore for some training." Kellyn said.

Luana's Styler soon started to ring which indicated that she was getting a call. She quickly answered, seeing that Marcus, a Top Operator was calling.

"Hello Marcus, what's up?" Luana asked.

"Hi there Luana, sorry to interrupt you, I was checking the monitor and I noticed that you're with Kellyn at the moment. Unfortunately, a citizen in Pueltown needs your assistance with a rampaging Geodude. Can you help them out?" Marcus asked.

"Of course, Kellyn and I will be there right now!" Luana said.

"Oh, sorry, but the citizen only needs your help, it's not bad enough that Kellyn needs to come, given that it's just one Geodude. I'm very sorry about that, Luana, but you know how some citizens will make complaints if you guys don't do everything they ask of you." Marcus said as Luana sighed.

"I…I understand. I'll get going, bye Marcus." Luana said as she ended the call.

Kellyn, being as perceptive as he's always been, could easily tell that Luana was sad about leaving him. But Kellyn decided to smile even if it was just for a moment, his parents always told him that happiness is contagious.

"Don't be sad Luana, you'll be back soon and we'll continue where we left off with our conversation. I'll do a patrol around Vien Forest in the meantime. Just make sure you come back safely!" Kellyn said with a smile, which made Luana smile back.

"Yeah, you're right, I won't be long at all! I'll look for you once I'm back in the forest. Be careful walking around here, you know how territorial those Beedrill are!" Luana said.

"Hahah, I'll be just fine. See you soon Luana!" Kellyn said as Luana winked and went on her way.

After Luana was out of his field of vision, Kellyn sighed and continued to walk around Vien Forest, looking for anything out of the ordinary. As Kellyn monitored his surroundings after walking for several minutes, he soon realized that he was in an area that wasn't used much and decided to check around for anything suspicious. There weren't any citizens around that needed his help and he felt a bit tired from a sleepless night before so he decided to lie down on the lush grass.

_'__I really should tell Luana how I feel…this is one of the several nights in a row where I've had trouble sleeping. Maybe I should take a quick nap right here, there aren't any people around and the Pokémon here are very friendly and playful.' _Kellyn thought to himself as he closed his eyes and soon dozed off.

Kellyn soon woke up and rubbed his eyes, feeling a bit groggy. However, he soon felt a few drops on his uniform and it began to rain within seconds. Kellyn ran for cover underneath the several large trees to seek shelter from the sudden storm, with a loud crash of thunder occurring, which startled him. Kellyn has been afraid of thunder ever since he was a child, even now, whenever a thunderstorm happened, Kellyn would stay where he was and tremble with fear. He remembered how people would laugh at him for being so fearful and how much he's tried getting over the fear of thunderstorms, to no avail.

_'__Man, I'm glad that no one's here to see me shaking like a leaf. I'd probably be made fun of constantly. Then again, Sven did joke about it the other day until Luana gave him an earful. I remember how she didn't yell or scream at him, but the way she did it was pretty funny. I don't think anyone expected her to scold Sven in such a dignified manner, then again, Luana's always been one to stick up for others.' _Kellyn fondly thought to himself as the rain continued to pour.

Kellyn was eager to get out of the rain, but to his dismay, large mud puddles were surrounding him since the area was recessed compared to the rest of Vien Forest. Kellyn heard loud booms of thunder, startling him as he continued to shiver. Soon enough, something started cracking and Kellyn turned his head, he watched as a large tree was beginning to fall down near him as it made contact with the muddy water. Kellyn decided that it was best to leave despite the torrential rain and he went into the muddy water, which was a surprising three feet in depth.

He struggled to move and he soon heard another series of cracking, turning his head once more, he saw as a large tree was about to fall on him. Acting quickly, Kellyn dove forward with the mud holding him back, he ended up on his stomach and began to crawl, trying to move fast enough so that his head wouldn't be crushed by the tree. Unfortunately, in the five seconds it took for this to happen, Kellyn managed to move some of his body out of the way, but he wasn't able to get out of harm's way completely, and his entire body was now held in place by the massive tree.

Kellyn cried out in agony as he felt searing pain in his leg along with his voice being muffled by the pouring rain. Kellyn tried for several minutes to remove himself from the tree to no avail considering that he was on his stomach and was unable to move or even turn around properly to remove the tree from him. After a couple of minutes had passed, Kellyn tried to think of a way out as the rain eventually subsided. Realizing that he can call for help on his Styler, he wearily checked his arm and saw that it wasn't there. Kellyn looked around frantically for his Styler in the water as he began to panic. Here he was, with his Styler missing…in an area that people don't go to…trapped under a tree. In his panicked search, Kellyn managed to find his Styler, slightly broken where it would go around his arm, but still functional.

"I have to call Luana, she…she must be looking for me." Kellyn said as he called Luana, hoping she would pick up.

However, the call function on Kellyn's Styler would start a call and abruptly end it, most likely due to being in the muddy water despite Stylers being waterproof.

_'__Perhaps that tree damaged it somehow…I'll ask Elaine if she could fix it for me. All I can do now is scream for help and hope that…someone will hear me.' _Kellyn thought to himself.

"Someone, anyone, I need help! I'm stuck underneath a tree! Please help me!" Kellyn shouted.

This continued for several minutes until Kellyn paused so that he wouldn't strain his voice and so that he'll be able to hear a person's response. It didn't take long for him to hear someone.

"Kellyn?! Where are you? I'm coming to help!" A familiar voice shouted back.

_'__L-Luana…she's here…the only problem is that she'll have to get a Pokémon to move this tree or cut it down!'_ Kellyn thought to himself.

"Luana, I'm here at the end of this pathway. I need your help, please!" Kellyn shouted as he heard quick footsteps approaching.

Kellyn couldn't help but shed a few tears of joy, he was happy that someone was here to rescue him, he was even more thrilled when it was Luana. While he was wondering what Luana could do about the tree, he didn't mind, after all Luana was here to help him out.

"Kellyn! W-where are you hurt?" Luana asked.

"J-just my leg, what are you going to do about this tree…there might be a Grovyle or a Scyther nearby." Kellyn said.

"There's no time! I'll have to get you out myself!" Luana said.

To Kellyn's surprise, Luana went over to the large oak tree as she effortlessly moved it off of him. Now that Kellyn was free, albeit, surprised at Luana's strength, he tried to stand up with Luana's assistance, before his right leg buckled.

"A-ah! L-looks like that tree impacted my leg worse than I thought…let's head over to the Ranger Union." Kellyn said.

Kellyn tried taking a few steps forward, only to have his leg give out as Luana caught him.

"Kellyn, there's no way I'm letting you walk to the Ranger Union like this!" Luana said.

"B-but…I don't want to be a burden to anyone, especially you!" Kellyn said as Luana smiled at him.

"Kellyn, you think you're…a burden? Well I'm here to say that you're not a burden. Everyone adores you, especially m-me…" Luana said as she blushed a deep red.

"T-thank you Luana, but how are we going to get to the Ranger Union? We'll take a long time to walk there." Kellyn said.

Luana took Kellyn's damaged Styler and put it in her Ranger shirt, afterwards, she carried Kellyn bridal style, managing to make the man flustered once more.

"That's how! Don't you worry Kellyn, I'll get you there safely!" Luana said as she made her way out of the forest a few minutes later.

"T-t-thank you Luana, u-um…s-sorry about getting your clothes all messed up with this mud that's on me. I was trying to call you but as you can tell, my Styler took a beating." Kellyn said.

Luana walked through Pueltown, getting a few strange looks from the citizens, though she paid them no mind, since she was her crush.

"There's no need to be sorry, the uniform and Styler can be replaced, but you can't. You're special Kellyn, everyone would be sad if something happened to you. I…I wouldn't know what to do without you." Luana said.

"Luana, I really appreciate you rescuing me. Your kind words mean a lot to me, thank you." Kellyn said as Luana giggled.

"Anytime Kellyn, I'd do anything to make you happy!" Luana said as she walked through Union Road.

"Well I'm glad to hear that! By the way, how did that quest go?" Kellyn asked as Luana smiled.

"It went well! The Geodude was rampaging for a little while because its owner forgot to feed it. Ultimately, I managed to capture it and calm it down before it hurt anyone." Luana said.

"Oh wow, that could have been a bit scary if it was a larger Pokémon, you handled that quest great, just as expected!" Kellyn said as Luana blushed slightly.

"T-thanks Kellyn, it wasn't so bad! Since we're on our way to the Ranger Union, there's just something I have to ask you, if it's okay that is." Luana said.

"Of course, go right ahead!" Kellyn said as Luana became a bit nervous.

"I was just wondering if you were dating anyone, there's a friend of mine that's really interested in you." Luana said as Kellyn's heart began to race.

"N-no, I'm not with anyone…who's the friend though?" Kellyn asked as Luana looked elsewhere.

"Oh, that's a relief…look, we're at the Ranger Union!" Luana said as Kellyn turned his head to see that they were in fact about to reach the Ranger Union.

The two of them headed inside, still receiving a couple of odd looks, though Keith passed the two of them and whistled, making Kellyn flustered. Luana went up the escalator to go to the infirmary, there were only a few rooms since most of the doctors and nurses used Chansey with Heal Pulse to help out Rangers with wounds or broken bones. Luana knocked on the door and was glad to see that it was empty aside from a single Chansey in the room. The Chansey motioned for her to come in as she wheeled a gurney over to Kellyn, where Luana gently placed him down as he groaned in pain.

Chansey then emitted a bright pink beam that went over Kellyn's body and the pain he felt soon subsided. Kellyn checked his leg and was thrilled that it was good as new, Kellyn removed most of his uniform due to the mud and went to a drawer at the back of the room and took a new set of Ranger clothes while putting the stained clothes to be washed. Grateful that he was all better, he hugged Chansey and Luana as the two of them left the infirmary, heading downstairs to the lobby.

"Luana, since you saved me, is there something that I can do to repay you?" Kellyn asked.

"Oh no Kellyn, I can't ask that of you! But…I will tell you who that friend is…" Luana said as Kellyn gasped.

"Really? I think I already know who it is…is it…you?" Kellyn asked.

"I always did love how smart you are. Yes…I've fallen in love with you, but if you don't feel the same way then…I understand." Luana said as Kellyn kissed her quickly on the lips, making Luana blush a deep red.

"Good, because I feel the same way." Kellyn said as Chairperson Erma entered the lobby.

"Hello dearies, sorry to interrupt your romantic moment. " Chairperson Erma said with a smile.

"That's not a problem at all ma'am, how can we help you?" Luana asked.

"I'm glad you asked! I have some great news, after some consideration, I have decided to implement a partner system. For instance, Sven and Wendy can sign up to be Ranger Partners and work side by side, while the two of you could do the same. Of course, both individuals must agree to partnering up with each other. I'll also have bedrooms for Rangers who are romantically involved." Chairperson Erma said as Kellyn and Luana looked at each other.

"Sign us up!" The two Rangers eagerly said as they walked to Chairperson Erma's office, hand in hand.

Kellyn and Luana are partners and lovers who are thrilled to be with each other. The two of them are considered to be a dynamic duo that people all around Almia will always adore and appreciate. Even though Luana told Kellyn how she felt instead of vice versa, that didn't matter when considering the love they've always felt for the other. Neither of them would have it any other way than to be side by side.


End file.
